


Cup A/Cup C

by wonderingwanderess



Series: Kaisoo Birthday Countdown 2018 [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Crack, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Genderbending, Girl Jongdae, Girl Kyungsoo, Too much mention of dede, hahahaha
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 20:04:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderingwanderess/pseuds/wonderingwanderess
Summary: Ang babaeng si Kyungsoo ay walang dede.At ito ang kanyang paglalakbay para ma-achieve ang size 36 C na bra.Charot.Or alternatively titled as : ang dede ni Kyungsoo.





	Cup A/Cup C

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jongdaesang (d10smessi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/d10smessi/gifts).



> Ang dahilan ng lahat ng ito ay para sa kanya. Nakakarami ka na sa akin miss marielle. Charot.
> 
> Mali talaga na mag-usap tayo dahil delikado, natutukso ako.
> 
> Katuwaan lamang po ito, baka po may ma-offend ako huwag niyo na lang basahin. HAHA.
> 
>  
> 
> Happy birthday, Kyungsoo. <3 Mahal kita.

“Kyungsoo, tingnan mo ‘to ang ganda!” Natatawang wika ni Jongin habang inwinagayway sa harap ni Kyungsoo ang isang off shoulder na bestida.

Hinampas siya ng babae at inirapan habang tuluyang umupo ito sa may maliit na upuan sa gilid ng fitting room..

 

Si Kyungsoo ang best friend ni Jongin mula pa noong mga bata sila. Sabay silang lumaki at saksi siya sa pagdadalaga ng kaibigan hanggang sa ngayong labing-pitong taong gulang na sila.

Madalas ding nagseselos kay Jongin ang mga masusugid na manliligaw ng dalaga dahil napakaganda nito.

Palagi silang kinakantiyawan ng barkada na bakit hindi na lang daw silang dalawa ni Kyungsoo ang magkatuluyan.

Pero para kay Jongin, wala pa sa isip niya ang mga bagay na ganon.

 

“Kyungsoo, i-try mo na. Ang ganda kaya! Bagay na bagay sa'yo, samahan mo pa nito.” Sabay paghagis ni Jongin sa may kalakihang cup na bra. 36 C iyon, may bakal sa ilalim at pumuputok ang foam niyon.

“Isaksak mo sa baga mo ‘yang bra na ‘yan!” Hindi siya kinibo ng kaibigan habang nakapila na sila sa may fitting room.

Kung tutuusin palagi silang napagkakamalang magkasantihan dahil sa mga ikinikilos nilang dalawa.

  
“Soo. Huwag ka nang magalit.” Nilaro-laro niya ang mahabang buhok nito. Pinindot-pindot niya pati na ang pisngi nito.

Inirapan lang siya ng babae nang ito na ang pumasok sa loob ng fitting room.

 

Naghahanap lang sila ng damit para sa program sa isang event sa kanilang kolehiyo ngunit nang lumabas ito sa fitting room, halos matulala si Jongin sa suot nitong pulang bestida na hanggang kalahati lang ng hita nito ang haba. Mas lalong nagpaputi iyon kay Kyungsoo, tiyak pagkakaguluhan na naman ang babae sa program nila.

Kagat-kagat nito ang labi at mas lalo yatang nahulog ang puso ni Jongin. “Ni, maganda ba? Bagay ba sa akin?”

 

Wala sa sariling napatango si Jongin. Naliliyo siya habang nakatitig dito, tila sinipa ang kanyang dibdib. “Oo, Soo. Ang ganda-ganda.” Napalunok si Jongin, naglakbay ang mga mata sa buong katawan ng dalaga. “Ang ganda mo Soo pero bakit wala kang dede?!”

 

Napahiyaw sa sakit si Jongin habang hawak-hawak ang alaga niya na sinipa na pala ni Kyungsoo.

“Gago ka! Mabaog ka sana! Hmp!”

 

Nakayukong lumabas si Jongin dahil alam niyang masama ang tingin ng mga tao sa kanya.

 

Nagsimula dito ang lahat.

 

_Nasa kwarto siya ngayon ni Kyungsoo, katatapos lang nilang gumawa ng assignments at nakabusangot ito ngayon sa kanya._

_“Jongin katorse na tayo. Tumangkad ka, mukha ka nang malaking mama pero bakit ako parang baby pa rin?! ‘Di pa rin daw ako dalaga sabi ni Kuya.”_

_Inakbayan niya ang kaibigan. Gusto niyang baby pa rin niya itong si Kyungsoo. Gusto niyang protektahan ang kaibigan dahil masiyado itong maganda at napakaraming lalaki ang nagkakandarapa rito._

_“Ano bang problema mo, Kyungsoo? Okay na yung ganyan ka, baby girl ka pa rin namin para ‘di ka maligawan! Sinasabi ko sa’yo kung gusto mo nang mag-boyfriend, dadaan sila lahat sa akin! Bubugbugin ko sila.”_

_Sumiksik sa tabi niya si Kyungsoo at hinaplos niya ang malambot nitong buhok._

_“Kilala mo ba si Hyunsik? Yung seatmate ko tuwing algebra?” Tumango si Jongin bilang sagot, “Crush daw niya ako.”_

_Umusok naman ang ilong ni Jongin at sinalubong ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo. Nakanguso ang babae at nasabi na ba ni Jongin kung gaano ito kaganda?_

_“O tapos? Anong sinabi mo, Soo? Crush mo din ba si Hyunsik?! Baka mamaya ‘di pa ‘yon tuli ha!”_

_Hinampas siya ni Kyungsoo at sumandal sa dibdib ni Jongin. “Kaso sabi niya wala raw akong boobs, ‘di raw kagaya ni Baekhyun. Bakit palagi na lang si Baekhyun, Jongin?! Sabi pa nila dalawa raw likod ko kaya baka ‘di raw ako maligawan.”_

_Parang batang nagsusumbong si Kyungsoo.‘Di ito mapakali habang nilalaro ng kaibigan ang mga daliri nito. Alam niyang may dinaramdam ang babae._

_“Maganda pa rin naman ako ‘di ba, Jongin? Kahit wala akong dede? Saka bata pa naman tayo para magkaroon ng mga jowa.”_

_“Paalala mo sa aking sasapakin ko ‘yang si Hyunsik bukas. Gago siya! Saka huwag kang nakikinig sa kanila, mas maganda ka sa kanila. Ano naman kung walang dede? At least maganda ka at mabait ‘yon na lang isipin mo, Soo. Saka maliit lang ‘yan sa ngayon, lalaki rin yan tiwala lang.”_

_Tumango si Kyungsoo at pinasilip ang damit sa kanya. Napangiwi si Jongin sa isip-isip niya, mukha ngang maliit ang isang ‘yon._

_“Totoo naman sila ‘di ba? Wala akong boobs! Mukha akong pader!”_

_Inihiga na lang niya si Kyungsoo sa tabi niya at magkaharap silang magkayakap nito. Nakanguso pa rin ito kaya hinalikan niya ang noo ng kaibigan at ikinipit ang mga buhok sa tainga nito._

_Alam ni Jongin na tumatanda na sila at maaaring hindi ito normal sa ibang tao, na magtabi ang babae’t lalaki sa kama dahil nakakailang daw pero alam din niyang ito lang ang paraan upang palaging masaya si Kyungsoo._

_“Huwag ka nang malungkot, bahala sila basta sa akin ikaw yung pinakamaganda sa school, may dede ka man o wala.”_

_Namula si Kyungsoo at ikinawit ang mga braso sa kanyang baywang._

_“Talaga, Jongin?”_

_Ngumiti siya rito at ipinatong ang baba sa ulo ni Kyungsoo habang hinahaplos ang likod nito. “Tulog ka na, Soo. Akong bahala sa’yo.”_

_Naramdaman niya ang pagngiti ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang dibdib at masaya na rin si Jongin._

_Kaya naman kinabukasan, sinapak niya si Hyunsik._

_‘Di bale nang nasugatan din ang gwapo niyang mukha kung yakap at ngiti naman ang ibinigay ni Kyungsoo sa kanya._

//

 

“Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo pansinin mo na ako! Joke lang naman yung kanina e! Sorry na, Soo.”

Umismid si Kyungsoo sa kanya at halos makain na niya ang hibla ng buhok nito nang tumama iyon sa kanyang mukha.

“Joke lang, Soo! Huwag ka nang magalit sa pogi mong best friend sige na, maganda ka naman!”

 

Bumaba sila sa jeep at tuloy-tuloy pa rin ang paglalakad ni Kyungsoo. Hindi pa rin siya nito kinikibo. Mukhang tuluyan nang dinamdam ng kaibigan ang biro niya.

“Soo, joke lang naman ‘yon! Huwag mong dibdibin kasi wala ka namang dibdib.”

Nakatuwaan na nilang joke iyon noon at hindi niya alam pero ngayon lang napikon si Kyungsoo sa kanya kahit palagi niyang inaasar ito.

Hindi na kasi nagtanda itong si Jongin.

 

Hinarang ni Jongin ang dinadaanan nito at kita niyang namamamasa ang mga mata nito.

 

“Soo, may problema ba? Galit ka ba sa akin?! Hoy! Joke lang naman yung kanina.” Nag-alala si Jongin dahil bibihira lang ding umiyak si Kyungsoo.

Umiling lang ito at dire-diretso sa loob ng bahay ng mga ito.

 

Sumunod siya paakyat sa kwarto ni Kyungsoo pagkatapos niyang makipag-usap sa magulang nito.  Pagpasok niya roon ay tumambad sa kanya ang mga bra na nakakalat sa kama. Puro may foam iyon at pinigil ni Jongin ang pagtawa.

“Isa ka pa! Palagi niyo na lang pingti-tripan yung dede ko! Ano bang problema niyo kung flat ako?!”

Tuluyan nang napatawa si Jongin sa himutok ni Kyungsoo at pabagsak siyang humiga sa kama nito, tumulala sa kisame at saka inihulog ang mga bra sa sahig.

Dinaganan siya ni Kyungsoo at pinagpapalo sa dibdib. “Aray, Soo! Tama na! Masakit! Aray! Ang bigat mo! Tama na.”

Kinagat ni Kyungsoo ang braso niya, bumalikwas ito ng higa at napunta sa hita ni Jongin.. “Sinasabi mo bang mataba ako ha! Ayoko na sa’yo! Akala ko pa naman magkaibigan tayo tapos ganyan ka rin pala!”

 

Tumitig si Kyungsoo sa kanya habang nakahiga ito doon.

“Si Chanyeol kasi.”

 

Pumait bigla ang panlasa ni Jongin.

 

Si Chanyeol ang masugid na manliligaw ni Kyungsoo. Isa sa varsity ng kolehiyo na pinapasukan nila.

Patay na patay si Kyungsoo dito at naalala pa ni Jongin na halos magkapasa ang braso niya nang paulit-ulit siyang kurutin ni Kyungsoo nang magtapat ng feelings si Chanyeol sa best friend niya.

 

Tumayo si Jongin sa kama at tumalbog ang ulo ni Kyungsoo sa kutson.

“Ganyan ka rin naman Kyungsoo eh, kakausapin mo lang ako kapag may problema ka. Tingnan mo naalala mo lang ako ngayon dahil kailangan mo ng kasama bumili ng damit. Tapos imbis na bigyan mo na ng oras ang best friend mo, ibang lalaki na naman binabanggit mo.”

Nag-galit-galitan si Jongin dito habang nakatitig sa mga frame sa kwarto ni Kyungsoo. Pero totoo naman iyon. Masiyado silang abala dahil patapos na sila na sila sa ikalawang semestre. Malapit na silang mag-third year.

Isa pa ay palagi nang kay Chanyeol nakadikit ang best friend niya at inis na inis si Jongin sa tuwing hindi siya nito papansinin.

“Hindi mo nga ako kinakausap sa school kapag kausap mo ‘yang Chanyeol mo! Ginagawa ka lang namang tagapunas ng pawis kapag may practice sila sa basketball! Eh ako, hindi naman kita inaalipin. Oo inaasar kita pero alam mo naman ako ‘di ba? Ganon lang talaga.”

 

Umupo sa gilid ng kama ni Kyungsoo at dama niyang kumapit ang dalaga sa kanyang braso.

“Jongin, galit ka ba sa akin? Kasi nagseselos daw si Chanyeol sa’yo. Kaya ayon..”

“Kaya ano? Aabandonahin mo na ang best friend mo?! Ganon ba ‘yon? Nauna naman akong dumating sa kanya ha!”

 

Alam ni Jongin na nag-iinarte siya pero miss na miss na niya ang paglalambing ng best friend niya.

 

“Sabi ni Chanyeol ang laki raw ng boobs ni Baek tapos wala raw akong dede. Lagi niyang binabaggit sa akin si Baekhyun! ‘Di ba dapat ako lang kasi ako yung nilalagawan niya?!”

Yumakap si Kyungsoo kay Jongin at bigla na lang humikbi.

Hinaplos niya ang likuran ni Kyungsoo. Hindi niya alam kung tanga lang talaga ang mga lalaking nauugnay sa kaibigan niya dahil palaging dede ang hanap ng mga ito.

May dibdib naman si Kyungsoo, hindi nga lang ganon kalaki pero kahit kalian ay hindi naging kabawasan ‘yon sa kagandahan nito.

 

“Tahan na, Soo. Oo nga, sinabi ko sa’yo na humanap ka ng boyfriend para maalagaan ka at saka lumaki na ‘yan.” Inginuso niya ang dibdib ni Kyungsoo at lumakas ang hikbi nito kasabay ang pagpalo sa likod niya.

“Gago ka!”

Napatawa si Jongin. “Pinapatawa lang kita. Saka ano ka ba, kawalan nila kung palaging dede na lang hinahanap ng mga lalaki sa’yo. Nga pala sabihin mo kay Chanyeol, kung dede lang ng gusto niya humanap siya ng aso, suso n’on walo.”

Tuluyan nang humalakhak si Kyungsoo habang yakap niya ito.

“Tangina, Jongin! Saan mo ba nakukuha ‘yang mga ‘yan?!”

Humalik siya sa gilid ng ulo ni Kyungsoo. Bahagya niyang inilayo ito sa kanya at kita niyang namumula ang mga mata nito kaya naman hinaplos ni Jongin ang mukha ng kaibigan.

 

Ayaw niyang nagkakaganito ito dahil lang sa isang gagong lalaking suso lang ag hanap. Bukod sa nanay at mga ate ni Jongin, sunod si Kyungsoo sa isa sa mga babaeng pinakamahal niya sa lahat.

Hindi niya alam kung ano itong pakiramdam na gusto niyang palaging napapasaya at napapatawa si Kyungsoo.

 

“Kapag ginagago ka pa niyan ni Chanyeol, susuntukin ko na siya. Saka bastedin mo na ‘yan! Ang dami-dami diyan eh.”

_Nandito naman ako._

 

Napailing si Jongin sa mga iniisip. Masiyadong mahalaga si Kyungsoo kanya para tablahin ito.

 

//

 

Ilang linggo lang ang lumipas at nagbakasyon na sila, tapos na ang school year at magaganda ang grade nila ni Kyungsoo.

Sabay silang naglalakad palabas ng room para kumain ng lunch at maya-maya pa ay dumating na rin si Sehun at Jongdae.

Agad na umangkla si Kyungsoo sa babae at kahit wala namang mali ay hindi alam ni Jongin kung bakit nagseselos siya.

“Aba! Ganda natin ha. Paliyad-liyad na lang si Kyungsoo oh. Straight body, wow sexy.” Pang-aalaska ni Sehun dito at napatawa na lang si Jongin sa kalokohan ng mga kaibigan.

 

“Oo nga oh, iba ka na Kyungsoo ha. Pa-chest out chest out na, wala namang i-a-out.”

“Kasi wala namang dede!” Paghiyaw ni Jongin at naghalakhakan ang lahat.

 

Biglang nanlisik ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo at nagdabog papasok sa canteen.

“Sundan mo na ‘yon, Jong. ‘Tol lakas mong asarin si Kyungsoo eh kaya wala kang pag-asa doon eh.”

 

“Ulol!” Hiyaw ni Jongin at saka sumunod kay Kyungsoo na agad niyang namataan na namimili ng pagkain.

 

Kinulit niya ito at hindi na naman siya pinansin.

 

Pahirapan na naman ito.

 

//

 

Isang araw ay inaya siya nitong lumabas dahil bibili raw ito ng mga bra. Masikip na raw ang iba kaya naman inasar niya itong huwag na lang bumili dahil wala namang dede si Kyungsoo.

 

Inis na inis ito sa kanya at tuwang-tuwa si Jongin kapag pulang-pula ng mga pisngi nito habang nakakunot ang noo nito.

 

“Ewan ko sa’yo! Kung ayaw mo akong samahan, tatawagan ko na lang si Chanyeol.”

 

Nagpanting ang tainga ni Jongin. Bad word si Chanyeol. Hindi puwedeng mabanggit ito ‘pag magkasama silang dalawa ni Kyungsoo. “E di tawagan mo siya. Punta na lang ako sa bahay nila Sehun, nandoon yung girlfriend niya. Nag-cancel pa ako ng mga lakad pero si Chanyeol pala gusto mong kasama.  Doon ka na. Napipilitan ka lang naman yata sa akin.”

 

Magwa-walkout na dapat si Jongin sa kadramahan niya pero lumambitin si Kyungsoo sa braso niya at yumakap sa kanya.

“Ang arte naman talaga ng baby damulag. Ikaw naman gusto kong kasama. Sorry na, Ni. ‘Lika na huwag ka na mag-drama diyan.”

Ngumuso-nguso pa ito sa kanya at wala na, talo na si Jongin dito.

 

Hinding-hindi niya aaminin ngunit gustong-gusto niya kapag nilalambing siya ni Kyungsoo.

 

Sayang nga lang at na kay Chanyeol na ang puso nito.

 

//

 

“Pilian mo nga ako, Jongin. Alin mas maganda dito?”

Inilahad ni Kyungsoo sa harap niya ang iba-ibang kulay ng bra. Karamihan doon ay itim na may iba’t-ibang design. Mukhang mga baby bra iyon at napangisi si Jongin at kinuha ang kulay pulang bra sa isang estante sa gilid niya.

_36 C iyon._

 

“Ito bagay sa’yo.”

Humalakhak siya nang mamula si Kyungsoo at dama niyang pinagtitinginan sila ng mga tao.

 

“Bastos ka! Ang sama-sama mo, Jongin! Tinatanong ko lang naman kung anong maganda. Oo na! Wala na akong dede!” Ipinalo nito sa kanyang ulo ang bra at kakamot-kamot siyang sinundan ito sa counter. Bitbit nito ang tatlong pares ng itim na bra na mukhang _32 A_ lang.

 

“Galit ka na naman sa akin?” Tanong niya rito at inunahan niya si Kyungsoo pagbabayad ng baby bra este _bra_ pala nito.

“Ewan ko sa’yo!”

 

“Nanunuhol ka lang eh!” Sabi ni Kyungsoo habang nakapila sila sa Jollibee ngayon.

Kinurot niya ang pisngi nito at ipinatong ang braso sa balikat ni Kyungsoo. Alam niyang kanina pa maraming tumititig sa kanila sa kanila.

 

Magandang-maganda si Kyungsoo at gwapo rin naman si Jongin. Isa pa, sexy ang best friend niya kahit wala itong dede. Doon lang ito kinulang, pero kung susumahin, tamang timpla si Kyungsoo para sa babaeng gugustuhin mong ipakilala sa magulang mo.

 

“Paano ba lalaki ‘tong lintik na dedeng ‘to?”

Ngumisi si Jongin at tumitig sa dibdib ni Kyungsoo. “Palakihin ko, gusto mo?”

 

 

Pinigil ni Jongin na mapaaray sa lakas ng pagkurot nito sa kanya. Mas tamang sabihing nabugbog siya nito maging pati ang wallet niya dahil _galit_ daw ito sa kanya.

 

“Matakaw ka lang!” Pang-iinis niya pa rito habang hinihimas ni Jongin ang sugatang braso niya habang binubuksan naman ni Kyungsoo ang extra rice nito.

 

“Isa pa, Jongin tatamaan ka na sa akin makikita mo! Kumain ka na nga diyan!”

Ginulo niya ang buhok nito at sumimangot lang ito sa kanya. “Joke lang ‘yon, Kyungsoo. Labyu.”

 

Positibo siyang namula ang mukha ni Kyungsoo at napangiti si Jongin nang matamis.

 

//

 

“Bakit wala ka pang girlfriend, ‘Ni?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo. Nasa kwarto sila ngayon at gumagawa ng powerpoint dahil sila ang magka-partner sa report. Pasukan na muli at graduating na silang dalawa.

 

Sa kamalas-malasan ay nalaman niyang sinagot na pala ni Kyungsoo si Chanyeol noong nakaraang linggo at hindi pa sinasabi sa kanya ng kaibigan lahat.

 

Hindi alam ni Jongin kung nasasaktan ba siya o nagtatampo sa mga nangyayari. Siya pa ang huling makakaalam ng mga ginagawa ni Kyungsoo.

 

Siya na _best friend nito._

 

“Wala. Saka na yung mga ganon, sasabihin ko naman sa’yo kapag meron na.” Bumuntong-hininga si Jongin, “Ikaw dapat ang magsabi sa akin. Kayo na pala ni Chanyeol ha. Kailan mo balak amininin sa akin?”

 

Nakita niyang bumangon si Kyungsoo kama ni Jongin at kagat-kagat na naman nito ang labi. Alam niyang nasukol na niya ito.

“Ano? Para saan pa’t mag-best friend tayo kung maglilihim ka lang din sa akin?”

 

“Jongin naman.” Dinig niyang sabi nito at nanatili lang siyang nakatalikod kay Kyungsoo, iniligpit niya ang mga gamit sa study table.

“’Ni.. Ni galit ka ba sa akin?”

“Hindi, hindi ako galit. Ang saya-saya ko nga oh.” May kagat ng pagkainis ang tinig niya dahil hindi niya mapigilang mainis dito.

Oo ‘di bale na ang nararamdaman ni Jongin para kay Kyungsoo, ang masakit lang sa katotohanan na ‘to ay baka pati ang posisyon niya bilang matalik na kaibigan ni Kyungsoo ay mukhang mawawala na rin.

 

Nadinig niyang suminghot si Kyungsoo at yumakap sa likod niya. “Jongin, huwag ka nang magalit sa akin. Kaya ko lang naman hindi sinabi kasi hindi pa naman sigurado? I mean parang wala lang ako kay Chanyeol. ‘Di ko alam kung official kami?”

Humarap siya kay Kyungsoo at saka ginantihan ang yakap nito. Hindi dapat ganon na lang ang ginagawa dito dahil si Kyungsoo ang tipong babaeng masarap ipakilala sa magulang.

 

Masarap mahalin at masarap alagaan.

Lahat ng bagay gagawin niya para lang mapasaya ito.

 

Sayang nga lang at wala siyang karapatang gawin ang mga bagay na ‘yon.

 

“Napakaiyakin mo talaga. Ano na lang kayang gagawin mo kung wala ako dito?”

 

Humigpit langang kapit ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. “’Di ko rin alam. Hindi ko yata kakayanin kung wala ka.”

 

Napailing na lang si Jongin, ayaw niyang papiliin si Kyungsoo sa pagitan nilang dalawa ni Chanyeol at isa hindi naman niya matitiis ang isang ‘to kahit natatakot si Jongin sa puwedeng mangyari ngayong may kasintahan na ang best friend niya.

Wala siyang tiwala sa kumag na ‘yon.

Inalayo niya panandali si Kyungsoo at pinagmasdan ito. Sinuklay niya buhok nitong hanggang sa balikat na lang. Ang ganda-ganda lalo ni Kyungsoo kahit anong gawin nito sa sarili.

 

“Soo.. Soo kapag sinaktan ka ni Chanyeol sabihin mo sa akin, okay? ‘Pag pinaiyak ka niya kahit isang butillang papatayin ko siya.”

 

Tumango ang babae sa kanyang dibdib. “Thank you, Jongin. Ang suwerte ko talaga na naging kaibigan kita.”

 

_Kaibigan. Ang samang pakinggan._

 

//

 

Buwan na ang binilang at bibihira na silang mag-usap ni Kyungsoo. Sumasama ang loob ni Jongin habang nakaupo siya ngayon sa canteen kasama si Sehun at pati ang kaibigan ni Kyungsoo na si Jongdae.

Hindi niya alam kung kailan nagsimula ang panlalamig ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. Parang isang araw na lang ay ‘di na siya nito kinibo at hindi na rin lumapit si Jongin.

 

_Wala lang naman siya para dito._

“Malalamog na ‘yang manok, Jongin.” Masungit na wika ni Dae habang nagli-lipstick ito sa harap nila.

“Si Kyungsoo.” Nag-iyak-iyakan si Jongin habang nakatitig sa plato na mayroong fried chicken. Ngayon lang siya nawalan ng gana.

“Puro na lang si Kyungsoo lagi na lang si Kyungsoo. Bakit ‘di mo na lang pormahan?!”

Tahimik lang si Jongin habang nakatitig sa manok na mukha namang inaasar din siya.

 

“Alam niyo, si Kyungsoo nasa boyfriend niya ngayong si Chanyeol. Paano may isa dito, palaging nagde-deny. Totorpe-torpe, ngayon iiyak-iyak kasi wala na siyang pag-asa.”

 

Binatukan niya si Sehun.“Gago ka ha! Dahan-dahan ka naman sa pananalita oh! Nakakasakit ka na eh.”

Umismid si Jongdae sa harap niya habang sinundan niya kung saan ito nakatingin.

 

Si Chanyeol na nakasandal sa balikat ni Kyungsoo, pati kamay nito ay nasa baywang ni Kyungsoo. Pati labi ng lalaki ay nasa tainga ni Kyungsoo.

 

Humahagikgik pa ‘to. Mukhang kilig na kilig sa sinasabi ni Chanyeol. Pulang-pula ang mga pisngi at gusto na yata ni Jongin maiyak nang tuluyan. Nakalilis pa ang tela ng palda nito at mas lalong umuusok si Jongin.

Nanggagalaiti siya. Hindi puwede ang nangyayari.

 

“Cute nila ‘no?”

“Oo nga. Sana sila na forever.”

 

Sinamaan niya ng tingin ang dalawa sa harap niya. “Hindi kayo nakakatulong sana alam niyo ‘yon?!”

Yumukyok si Jonginsa lamesa, hindi na niya pinansin ang paboritong ulam.

 

Hindi niya rin alam ang nararamdaman pero naninikip ang dibdib niya.

 

//

 

Naglalakad sila pauwi ni Sehun kasama ang girlfriend nito. Pagkatapos siyang ignorahin ni Kyungsoo sa school ay nagtiyaga siyang makasama si Sehun at maging isang dakilang third wheel.

 

Tangan-tangan nila ang can ng softdrinks habang naghihintay ng masasakyang jeep.

Dumaan sa paningin niya si Kyungsoo at Chanyeol. At ni ha ni ho ay ‘di man lang siya inimikan ni Kyungsoo.

“Jongin.”

Niyupi ni Sehun ang lata sa harap niya.

“Nadinig mo ba ‘yon, Jongin? Tunog ‘yan ng nayuyupi mong puso.”

 

Nag-iba si Jongin ng daan pauwi habang nadidinig ang pagtawag nila Sehun sa kanya.

 

“Bwisit na ‘yan.” Bubulong-bulong na sabi niya sa sarili.

 

Gaano karaming beses pa ba siyang masasaktan buong araw?

 

//

 

Dalawang buwan nang ganito ang sistema nila ni Kyungsoo at napapansin niyang madalang na lang nitong kasama si Chanyeol.

Minsan gusto na lang niya itong lapitan at yakapin kapag mag-isa ito. Gusto niya itong kulit-kulitin para maasar ito. Gusto niyang sabay na ulit silang kumain, sabay umuwi at mag-aral.

 

Palagi ring nararamdaman ni Jongin ang mga titig ni Kyungsoo sa kanya at ngayon lang niya aamin na miss na miss niya na ito.

 

Lahat ng ganap nila tuwing gagawa ng assignments pati na rin ang inis na inis nga boses ni Kyungsoo kapag iniinis niya ito.

 

Daig pa ni Jongin ang nakipag-break sa tindi ng nararamdaman niya.

 

Napabuntong-hininga siya. Nasa library sila nila Sehun at Jongdae, ito na ang mga naging karamay niya mula nang hindi na sila magkibuan ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Pang-ilan nang buntong-hininga na ‘yan, pre? Kanina pa nakatitig si Kyungsoo dito.”

Umiling lang si Jongin. “Pabayaan mo siya. Baka hinihintay niyan si Chanyeol. Mag-aral na lang  tayo, huwag na kayong dumaldal.”

 

Kung ano-ano pang ibinulong ng mga kaibigan at nag-focus na lang si Jongin sa kakaaral. Magtatanong sana siya sa isang problem na hindi niya masagot.

“Dae, paano nakuha ‘to?!”

Hindi siya kinikibo niyon at nang mag-angat siya ng tingin, nakita niyang nasa tabi na niya si Kyungsoo at ngumisi lang ang dalawang kumag sa isang gilid ni Jongin.

 

Umiwas siya ng tingin dito, akmang lilipat sana si Jongin ng puwesto nang pigilan siya ni Kyungsoo.

“Ni..”

Ngumisi siya rito at hinawi ang kamay nito. Ang bilis-bilis niyang lumambot kay Kyungsoo. Minsan gusto na lang niya itong tiisin ngunit masiyado niya itong mahal.

 

_Oo. Oo na, mahal naman niya talaga at huli na si Jongin._

“Ano? Lalapit ka na naman sa akin ngayon? O asan na boyfriend mo? Bakit hindi ka doon magpunta?”

 

Kumislap ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo at napayuko saka binitawan ang mga kamay niya. Hindi alam ni Jongin kung bakit siya nangungulila ng ganito gayong wala naman siyang karapatan.

 

“S-Sorry. Mag-usap naman tayo, Ni.Huwag naman dito. Kung ayaw mo, hayaan mo na lang ako magpaliwanag pagkatapos uuwi na ako.”

 

Napahinga si Jongin. Iniligpit ang mga gamit saka hinila si Kyungsoo palabas.

 

 

//

 

Nauwi sila sa bahay nila Kyungsoo pagpasok nila sa kwarto ng babae ay agad siya nitong niyakap at umiyak sa dibdib ni Jongin.

Nanigas siya sa kinatatayuan habang nakasubsob ito sa kanya. At dahil hindi matiis ni Jongin ang babae ay agad din niyang ipinulupot ang mga braso dito.

 

Kumikirot ang puso ni Jongin dahil kahit nasasaktan siya, mas ayaw niyang umiiyak at nasasaktan si Kyungsoo.

 

“Soo, anong problema? Shh. Tahan na.”

Sumigok-sigok si Kyungsoo. Damang-dama niya ang pag-alog ng balikat nito.

 

“S-Sorry, Jongin. Sorry. Sorry wala akong kwentang kaibigan. K-Kasi – Si Chanyeol – Ano. Ayaw na niya – ano..Jongin, sorry .S-Sorry ‘di kita pinansansin .J-Jongin, sorry!”

 

Kumulo agad ang dugo ni Jongin. Nanliliit na ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo nang tumitig siya dito.

 

“Okay lang, Kyungsoo. Sorry din kasi umiwas ako noong umiwas ka rin.”

 

Sumighot si Kyungsoo. “Kasi si Chanyeol, sabi niya sa akin _nagseselos_ daw siya sa’yo. H-Hindi ko naman alam na joke lang pala lahat ‘tong sa amin. S-Sorry nadamay ka pa dito.”

 

Inakay ni Jongin ang best friend patungo sa kama nito. Inakbayan niya ito at iniyakap sa kanyang tabi.

Bahagya pa itong umiiyak ngunit kumakalma na rin ito kahit papaano.

 

“Soo, okay ka na ba? Gusto mo bang magkuwento?”

 

Sumiksik si Kyungsoo sa gilid ni Jongin at saka ikinawit ang maputi nitong braso sa baywang ni Jongin.

 

“Break na kami ni Chanyeol. Ay hindi, wala naman daw naging kami.”

 

Pagak na napatawa si Kyungsoo kasabay nang paghikbi nito at gusto na lang niyang durugin si Chanyeol.

 

“Bakit?Kailan pa?”

“Last week pa!” Bumunghalit na naman ng iyak si Kyungsoo.“ Tapos hindi mo pa ako pinapansin! Hindi mo na ako nilalapitan siguro si Jongdae na best friend mo.”

 

Hinalikan niya paulit-ulit ang ituktok ng noo ni Kyungsoo. “Hindi magbabago ‘yon kahit nagtampo ako sa’yo o kahit magkagalit tayo. Ikaw pa rin yung best friend kong maganda.”

 

Lumabi si Kyungsoo sa kanya at ibinaon pa ang mukha sa kanyang braso. “I miss you.”

Nanlamig si Jongin, hindi sigurado sa mga naririnig niya.

“Ano? May sinasabi ka ba?” May himig ng pang-aasar sa tinig ni Jongin.

“Miss na kita, Jongin.”

Humalik siya muli sa noo nito at hindi na niya napigilan pa ang pagtawa. Ang saya-saya niya dahil dito.

“Miss na rin kita. Kaya next time, huwag ka nang iiwas sa akin. Ako dapat ang lalapitan mo, huwag kang makikinig sa iba.”

 

Tahimik lang sila sa bisig ng isa’t isa nang muling madinig niya ang boses ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Sabi ni Chanyeol hindi naman daw kami. Kasi saglit lang daw niya akong nilagawan. Mas gusto raw niya talaga si Baekhyun kasi...”

 

“Kasi ano?”

 

“Kasi.. Kasi malaki dede ni Baekhyun ako walang boobs!”

Humagulgol na naman si Kyungsoo. “Soo,” Umingit si Jongin. “Soo, ayan na naman ba? Tangina no’n ha! Bibigyan ko siya ng tsupon tutal dede naman yung gusto niya! Ilang dede ba?! Timplahan ko pa siya ng gatas eh!”

 

Hindi alam ni Jongin kung naiiyak ba si Kyungsoo o natatawa sa mga sinasabi niya. Ngunit nagulat na lang siya nang biglang tumayo si Kyungsoo at maghubad sa harap niya.

 

“Tingnan mo, Jongin.”

 

Napalunok si Jongin. Nakita na niya ang katawang ito pero iba na ngayon.

_Ang puti-puti ni Kyungsoo. Ang flat din ng tiyan, ang sexy..._

“Jongin..”

_Ang sarap halikan..._

_Lalo na yung mga nunal nito._

Napatulala na si Jongin sa balat na ibinibigay ni Kyungsoo. Pati na rin ang dibdib nito. Hindi naman ganon kaliit iyon pero, hindi kasinglaki tulad ng sa iba.

 

“Jongin!”

“Ano?!” Napahiyaw siya, nag-iinit ang balat. Alam ni Jongin na namumula na ang pisngi niya sa ginagawa ni Kyungsoo. Masiyado siyang inaakit nito.

 

“Sabi ko tingnan mo. Wala akong boobs.”

“K-Kyungsoo.. Kyungsoo itago mo na nga ‘yan!”

“Eh! Tingnan mo nga kasi. Puro foam lang.”

Aba’t ang babaeng ito! Nakuha pang ngumuso at pindutin ang bra sa harap niya.

 

“Jongin pindutin mo nga, wala ka namang mararamdaman. Puro foam lang.”

 

Kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang kamay niya at napalunok si Jongin. Pinindot-pindot niya ang foam ng bra ni Kyungsoo at bumaon lang ito.

 

Puro foam nga ‘yon pero kaunti na lang at mapapatid na ang pagtitimpi niya sa babaeng ito.

Mala-santo na yata ang pasensya ni Jongin sa kanyang kaibigan dahil natitiis pa niyang hindi dambahin ito at halikan.

 

Kinuha niya ang t-shirt ni Kyungsoo at isinuot iyon dito. Humalik siya sa noo nito. Nirerespeto niya si Kyungsoo kahit ba palagi niyang inaasar ito, hindi nito deserve na loko-lokohin lang dahil flat ang dibdib nito.

“’Di ba wala akong dede?”

Humiga silang dalawa at ikinulong niya ito sa mga bisig niya. Tuyo na ang mga luha ni Kyungsoo ngunit namamaga pa rin ang mga mata nito.

“Sabi ko naman sa’yo na hindi mahalaga ‘yang dede na ‘yan. Kawalan nila ‘yon kung palaging dede yung tinitingnan nila sa’yo. Maganda ka, Soo. Mabait at bonus na lang yang lintik na dede na ‘yan. Pabayaan mo sila.”

Gumuhit-guhit si Kyungsoo ng mga letra at hugis sa likod ni Jongin at napapanatag na ang loob niya. Ang tagal niya; nilang nangungulila sa ganitong pakiramdam.

“Isa pa, may remedyo naman diyan. Ino-offer ko pa rin ang tulong ko, palalakihin natin ‘yan. Kaunting himas lang, hindi mo na kailangan pa si Vicki Belo.”

Tumawa lang si Kyungsoo. Mukhang inaantok na ito kaya naman hinaplos-haplos lang ni Jongin ang buhok nito.

“Hindi naman ako nasasaktan sa _break up_ namin ni Chanyeol. Masakit lang sa akin na pinagmukha niya akong tanga? Kung si boobhyun naman pala yung gusto niya bakit ako pa una niyang hinarot! Bwisit na ‘yon!”

 

“Hayaan mo na ‘yon si Chanyeol ha. Marami pa diyan. Mas maraming nagkakandarapa sa’yo, mas maraming may kayang magmahal sa’yo ng maayos.” Huminga ng malalim si Jongin. “Nandito naman ako.”

 

Tila humimig lang si Kyungsoo at humigpit lalo ang kapit sa kanya. Hindi niya alam kung nadinig ba nito iyon lahat pero bahala na.

 

“Kyungsoo.”

“Hmm?”

 

_“Mahal kita.”_

 

Tahimik na ang paligid kaya pumikit na lang din si Jongin. Bukas na lang niya iisipin iyon lahat. Ang mahalaga ay nasa bisig niya na ngayon si Kyungsoo at hindi na niya hahayaan pa na mapunta ito sa iba.

 

“I love you, Soo.”

 

“Alam ko, ‘Ni. Alam ko.”

 

//

 

Hindi na natapos pa ni Jongin ang ginagawa nang nakaraang araw dahil kagabi ang pinakamahaba niyang tulog sa loob ng dalawang buwan dahil katabi niya si Kyungsoo.

Pareho silang namumula habang kumakain ng almusal. Pumasok na ang mga magulang ni Kyungsoo sa trabaho at free day din nila sa araw na iyon.

Kukunin niya dapat ang palaman nang biglang magtama ang mga daliri nila ni Kyungsoo. Mas lalong nag-init ang mga pisngi niya at kita niyang ganon din ang kay Kyungsoo.

 

Kagat-kagat nito ang labi at gusto na lang niyang halikan iyon. Dahan-dahan niyang kinuha ang mga kamay nito at pinagsalikop sa kanya.

“Nadinig mo ba yung mga sinabi ko kagabi?”

Tumango lang si Kyungsoo at napahinga si Jongin.

“Totoo ‘yon lahat, Kyungsoo. Mahal kita, matagal-tagal ko na ring nararamdaman.”

Iniikot niya ang hinlalaki sa ituktok ng mga daliri nito, waring ipinapabatid na tunay ang damdamin niya para sa kaibigan.

“Alam kong hindi maganda yung karanasan mo sa mga lalaki pero bigyan mo ako ng pagkakataon, Soo. Hinding-hindi kita bibiguin.  Mahal kita kahit wala kang dede.”

Binatukan siya nito at ngumisi lang siya. Ang ganda-ganda ni Kyungsoo lalo na kapag pikon ito pero maganda naman talaga si Kyungsoo kahit anong gawin nito.

 

“Soo?”

“Okay, Jongin. Oo naman basta ligawan mo muna ako.”

 

Nagtatalon si Jongin sa kusina at tinawanan lang siya ni Kyungsoo. “Promise ‘yan, Soo. Hindi ka magsisisi. May best friend ka na, may boyfriend ka pa, lalaki pa ang boobs mo! Yiie!”

 

Napuno ng pagtawa sa buong bahay nang habulin siya ni Kyungsoo ng palo. Ah ‘di bale nang bugbog siya rito kung ngiti naman ang sukli nito sa kanya.

 

//

 

Ganon pa rin silang dalawa. Magkaibigan pa rin at mas lalong tumatag pero hindi kagaya noon, nananakawan na niya ng halik si Kyungsoo at nahahawakan na niya ang mga kamay nito kahit kalian niya gustuhin.

Masaya na rin ang mga kaibigan nila dahil sa hinaba-haba man daw ng prusisyon, sa wakas nagkaroon na rin ng lakas ng loob si Jongin.

Hindi na siya torpe.

 

Tatlong buwan na niyang nililigawan si Kyungsoo at ginagawa lahat ni Jongin upang mapasaya itong munti niyang anghel na nakakawit sa mga braso niya ngayon sa library.

Nag-aaral silang dalawa at kapag walang nakatingin ay hinahalikan niya ang pisngi nitong kaagad na namumula.

 

Napatigil sila nang may biglang pumasok na asungot. _Si Chanyeol iyon at Baekhyun._

Kita niyang napaismid si Kyungsoo dahil putok na putok na naman ang boobs ni Baekhyun sa suot nitong fit na blouse. Saglit lang siyang napatitig sa babaeng kinaiinisan ni Kyungsoo nang bigla nitong iikot ang mukha niya at nagsalubong ang kanilang paningin.

Nakasimangot ito at matamang nakatitig sa kanya. “Oy! Saan ka na naman nakatingin?! Ibalik mo sa akin ‘yan! Ako lang ang titigan mo!”

Umirap ito sa kanya at kay lakas na naman ng pagtibok ng puso ni Jongin. Lumalala lalo ang epekto ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

“Sa akin mo ibaling ‘yang mata mo. Tunawin mo ako, okay lang basta hindi ka tititig sa iba.”

 

Humalik siya sa pisngi nito. “Sa’yo lang naman. Hindi naman ako tititig sa iba, Soo. Ikaw lang mahal ko. Wala ako pakialam kay boobhyun.”

Ngumiti na rin ito sa kanya at laking gulat ni Jongin nang halikan siya ni Kyungsoo sa gilid ng kanyang labi.

“Uwi na tayo, Ni.”

 

At saka tumalilis ito ng takbo palabas. Biglang nag-init ang dugo ni Jongin, agad niyang iniligpit ang gamit at saka humabol dito.

 

Tuksong tunay si Kyungsoo.

 

 

 

Naabutan niya si Kyungsoo sa tapat ng shed sa may covered court.

Sumandal siya sabalikat nito. Gusto niyang siya lang ang maaalala ni Kyungsoo sa kahit saang sulok ng unibersidad nila.

 

“Jongin?”

“Hmm?” Nilaro-laro niya ang mga kamay ni Kyungsoo habang nilalanghap niya ang mabangong leeg nito.

 

“Ano.. Oo na, Jongin. Oo na.”

 

Napatuwid si Jongin ng upo at napamaang na lang kay Kyungsoo.

“Oo na? As in oo na sinasagot mo ako?”

Tumango ito sa kanya at tuluyan nang humalik sa labi niya.

Kilig na kilig siya kaya gumanti siya ng halik sa labi ni Kyungsoo. Tila tinatambol ang puso ni Jongin sa nangyayari lalo na nang bumulong si Kyungsoo na mahal din siya nito.

 

“Ulitin mo, ulitin mo nga. Tagal kong hinintay na marinig ‘yan sa’yo.” Pagmamaktol ni Jongin habang sabay na silang naglalakad. Hawak na niya ang mga kamay nito at may karapatan na rin si Jongin sa wakas dahil girlfriend na niya si Kyungsoo.

“Kulit mo! Ayoko nga! Bingi ka sinabi ko na kanina eh!”

Pinindot-pindot niya ang pisngi nito.

“Sige na, Kyungsoo! Isa na lang, please?”

 

“Hay ang kulit! Oo nga, I love you too!”

Tumakbo ito palayo sa kanya kaya hinabol niya ito. Ngiting-ngiti si Jongin nang maabutan niya si Kyungsoo.

Umakbay siya rito at panandaliang ibinaon ang mukha sa mahaba nitong buhok. “Mahal din kita, Soo. Mahal na mahal na mahal.”

 

 

 _Makalipas ang tatlong buwan_...

 

“A-Ah.. Tama na, Jongin. Pagod na ako.” Reklamo ni Kyungsoo sa kanya habang nakadagan at nakayakap siya rito.

Ilang beses na silang nagmo-momol at puntirya niya palagi ang dibdib nito. Palagi niyang pinaglalaruan iyon lalo na kapag nagkakainitan sila.

Matigas pa rin si Jongin sa may bandang puson ni Kyungsoo at ikiniskis niya iyon dito.

 

Dinig niya ang pagsinghap nito at impit na pag-ungol. “J-Jongin!”

Naglikot na ang mga kamay niya sa katawan nito. Iniangat niya ang t-shirt ni Kyungsoo at bahagya pang namumula ang boobs nito kakahawak at kakalamas niya rito. Pinupuno niya iyon ng atensyon.

“Jongin, huwag na diyan.. A-Ah! S-Shit!” Humiyaw si Kyungsoo at napasabunot sa buhok niya. Mas lalong nag-apoy si Jongin kapag ganitong nagnanasa lalo si Kyungsoo sa kanya.

 

Pinaraanan niya ng dila ang usbong sa dibdib nito habang nilalaro niya ang isang dibdib ni Kyungsoo.

 

“A-Ah! H-Hnn. J-Jongin!”

 

Kaya naman ikinulong ni Jongin sa kanyang bibig iyon at sinipsip na para bang batang uhaw na uhaw sa gatas.

 

Panay ungol lang ni Kyungsoo sa ilalim niya habang salit-salit niyang pinaglalaruan iyon at habang ibinabangga ang sa kanya sa mapuputing hita nito.

 

_Isa pa._

_At isa pa._

_At isa pa._

Hanggang maabot nila muli ang langit.

 

Paglabas ni Jongin sa CR ay tumabi siya kay Kyungsoo. Nakaangat ang damit nito at nakatitig sa namumula nitong dibdib.

“Masakit ba?” Nababahala niyang tanong dito. Tanging pagtango lang ang sinagot ni Kyungsoo kanya.

“Kiss ko, gusto mo?”

Sinamaan siya nito ng tingin. “Gago ka pagod na pagod na ako. Masakit na dede ko, uy! Dahan-dahan naman.”

Tumabi siya rito at saka ibinaba ang t-shirt ni Kyungsoo. “Lubus-lubusin mo na, Soo. Ganon daw kapag laging hinahawakan saka minamasahe. Huwag kang mag-alala pagbalik natin para sa second sem, malaki na ang boobs mo, mahal.”

Napahiyaw si Jongin nang kurutin ni Kyungsoo ang alaga niya.

“Baby naman! Masakit! Huwag kang makulit, baka mabaog ako nito paano tayo magkakaanak niyan?”

 

“Huwag mo akong pagurin saka kailangan din ng dede ko ng pahinga! Huwag mo akong abusuhin!”

Yumakap siya sa likod nito nang tumagilid si Kyungsoo sa kanya. Humalik-halik siya sa leeg nito. “Sorry na baby ko. Opo, hindi na. Kiss mo na lang ako.”

 

At ganon nga ang ginawa ni Kyungsoo bago ito sumiksik sa gilid niya.

 

“Mahal kita, Soo.”

“Hmm..Ganon din ako, Ni. Mahal din kita.”

 

At ito ang tunay na langit para kay Jongin.

 

 

 

 

– wakas.

 

 

_Nakangisi si Jongin at alam ni Kyungsoo kung bakit ganon ang boyfriend niya. Halos apat na buwan na silang magkasintahan at papasok na sila sa unibersidad para sa ikalawang semestre nila._

_Lunch break noon at kasama nila si Sehun at Jongdae na kumakain sa may canteen._

_“Mukhang sume-sexy ka yata, Soo ah.” Biro ni Jongdae sa kanya._

_“Oo nga! Nagkaka-boobs ka na rin!” Sabi ng girlfriend ni Sehun at awtomatik nang namumula si Kyungsoo kapag dede niya ang pinag-uusapan._

_“Huwag niyong pinag-uusapan ang boobs ng girlfriend ko! Tatamaan kayo sa akin!”_

_“Pero totoo, mukhang lumalaki ang kapatagan.”_

_Umirap siya kay Jongdae. “Palibhasa may boobs ka! Humanda kayo sa akin. 34-A na kaya ang size ko. Kabibili ko lang ng bagong bra.”_

_Dahil totoo iyon, bukod sa pag-aalaga ni Jongin, nag-e-exercise na rin siya para sa pag-unlad ng kinabukasan ng boobs niya._

_“Iinspeksyunin ko ‘yan mamaya.” Maharot na bulong ni Jongin at siniko lang niya ito. Napakalandi ng kanyang nobyo at ganoon din naman si Kyungsoo rito._

_“Anong sikreto mo, Kyungsoo?” Tanong ng mga kaibigan niya._

_Kumindat siya. “Wala naman.Nahiyang lang talaga ako kay Jongin.”_

_“Buti naman at kayo na sa wakas. Huwag na kayong mag-break ha! Tatanggalan kita ng boobs sige!”_

_Tumango-tango ang mga ‘to, waring inaakala na inosente ang sagot niya. Naging abala sila sa pagkain habang sila naman ni Jongin ay nalunod na sa sarili nilang mundo._

_Ipinatong niya ang kamay sa alaga ni Jongin sa pantalon nito, humaplos siya roon at kumindat dito. “Oo naman. Alagang-alaga kaya si Kyungsoo sa akin.”_

_Ang mga titig ni Jongin ay puno ng pangako at hindi na mapakali si Kyungsoo sa maaaring mangyayari mamaya._

_Ang pagmamahal nila sa isa’t isa ay nagturo ng napakaraming bagay kay Kyungsoo._

_Isa na doon ay kung paano lalaki ang dede niya._

_Pero syempre, charot lang ‘yon. Mas mahalagang nagmamahalan sila ni Jongin.. Kung paano siya natutong magmahal ng tunay sa isang tao._

_Kasama na rin ang bagay na ‘yon._

 

;)

 

 

 

– wakas.


End file.
